elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creatures (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Should Humans be in the "Creatures" page?AlbinoBlackLamb (talk) 16:20, November 23, 2011 (UTC)AlbinoBlackLamb : Technically "no", but where else can you put them? Not many people would recognise the word "Bestiary", and they arent exactly FRIENDLY, either Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 12:47, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Maybe if it was renamed to 'enemies' , then you could include bandits and dark brotherhood assassin's. But since humans aren' t exactly creatures, I'd say no. Endymiom (talk) 12:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) If Falmer would count as creatures (they are sentient as evidenced by their building of homes, practicing chaurus agriculture, and exhibiting hunting-gathering tendencies according to in-game lore), why not humans? Is "creature" just defined by whether or not their soul is black? doesn't make much sense to include one variant of elf into the creatures page and not the rest of the races... Tehruefulaxe (talk) 05:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : With that logic most bandits would be creatures as the low level bandits do not fill up black soul gems (I think they fill common soul gems) and technically speaking although bandits are stupid... they are still technically as human as the villagers... Mask2697 (talk) 18:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) "Daedra" Section Why is it that under the Daedra section the Dremora have (Summoned) next to the name?Dremora can be found in-game as enemy NPCs in some locations, including the Shrine to Mehrunes Dagon, where they are classified into their ranks by level and skill like they were in Oblivion. Raynil Telvanni (talk) 23:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Archival Duplicate page information being archived here: Talk:Creatures (Skyrim)/Archive. (Please put the template on this page once folks have copied all relevant information) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 21:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Revised Please add Clam (Skyrim)... I tried to update, but Creatures is locked. Thanks. Updated with new information Please add Clam (Skyrim)... I tried to update, but Creatures is locked. Thanks. When are we going to add the frost giants found in the Forgotten Vale. And when they are added will they be included in the already existing giant page or have one all to themeselves OdorlessUrchin (talk) 21:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Odorless Updated with new information Needs Additions Most if not all of these should be added to the creatures page, or the page itself should be unlocked Animals: Vale Deer should be added to the wild prey category, and Vale Sabre Cats should be added to wild predators. Dragons: Revered and Legendary dragons should be added, the black dragon should be changed to brown dragon just as the name of the page it redirects to, and Durnehviir should be added to the named category, along with Voslaarum and Naaslaarum. Falmer: The Falmer Warmonger should be added. Giants: The Frost Giant should be added. Horses: The summonable horse Arvak should be added. Insects/Bugs: The Chaurus Hunter should be added to the list, as well as the Shellbug. Skeletons: The Boneman of the Soul Cairn should be on the list. Spriggans: The Spriggan Earth Mother should be added. Trolls: The Armored Troll should be added. Vampires: This one goes without saying. All the vampires that came with Dawnguard should be added to the list. The following subgroups should be added as well: Dawnguard: *Dawnguard *Dawnguard Vampire Hunter Werewolves: *Werewolf *Werewolf Brute *Werewolf Savage *Werewolf Skinwalker *Werewolf Beastmaster *Werewolf Vargr Do monsters replenish after clearing a cave? Do monsters replenish after clearing a cave or dungeon? Like after you clear a cave and you open the map interface you will see cleared next to the cave/dungeon icon. Will the monsters or enemies replenish in the caves that you have cleared? If so how long does it take? Specko1 (talk) 21:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Should take 72 hours if I remember right. LeDaea (talk) 11:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) "Lead" tag? What is there to write as a "lead" to this article? It's just a list, and the lead says "it's a list," and gives the list. Not sure what other information should be added. --LeDaea (talk) 11:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC)